


Familiar love

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Familiars, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jae is a phoenix, Mating, Mating Bond, Phoenixes, Smut, bambam is now burnt to crisp, mostly by bambam, rose is a witch, still being called chicken little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: “I’ll pick you up and we can spend the night at my place? We can order take out and watch a movie.” He suggested, raising an eyebrow when I pulled back fast in order to look up at him with a blinding smile.“Really!? Can we watch the one with the chicken?” He pinched my ass as he thought I meant Chicken little, making me whine and stomp my feet briefly. “I didn’t mean that one! I mean the one with the magical sea stone and- Moana! Can we watch Moana, please? I’ve seen the trailer and a lot of people said it was good.” He tilted his head for a moment before shrugging.“Sure, I haven’t seen that one yet either.” With a squee I pecked his cheek.





	Familiar love

💓

  
  


“I still can’t believe, that you of all people landed yourself a phoenix familiar.” I pouted at Bambam who snorted. “Oh come on! Everyone was sure you’d score yourself a dog familiar or a mouse familiar, you know, something cute and friendly.” Bambam had been away for a few months at another school for a half a year as part of an exchange programme, the downer was that technology was not allowed, that added with the fact of the time difference as well both being busy with school we had rarely talked and I had only mentioned I had gotten a familiar who was also my boyfriend, forgotten to tell him I had gotten a phoenix for a familiar much to everyone’s genuine surprise - as well as my own. 

“Well, he’s not friendly or like… He’s euhm… He can be kind if he wants to but he’s very sassy but he hasn’t intentionally hurt me and is pretty protective over me so it’s nice… But he’s cute!” I protested, blushing at the thai’s smirk directed at me. “Oh, shush!”

“... Shush? What are you, 90?” Bambam rolled his eyes.

“If she is she looks good for her age.” I snapped my head to the forward, seeing Jae standing there with his guitar case strapped to his back and his fellow bandmates surrounding him. “Hi, carrot head.” He grinned as he walked up to me with his hands in his pockets. 

“... I told you he wasn’t friendly.” I stage whispered to Bambam, whining when Jae pinched my cheeks and after pulling at them he shook them a little. 

“What was that?” He asked with a saccharine smile.

“Nwothving!” I said, giving him a puppy glare as he released my cheeks only for it to dim a little when he rubbed the slightly sore cheeks with his thumbs in a little show of affection. 

“Wait, you’re Jae from Day6!” Bambam exclaimed while I stepped closer to Jae and hugged him to me, breathing in his unique scent of smoke and marshmallows. He put his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder as he answered Bambam.

“Ah, a fan, it’s always nice to meet one of you. Want an autograph?” Jae was probably grinning, all smug about having been recognised and I heard Sungjin fake gagging at how stuck up Jae was. 

  
  


It’s been around half a year since I met Jae and he said the words of my familiar marks, something akin to the fated soulmate marks one could read about in fiction. I had been happy to finally meet him only to be surprised, just like Bambam and the rest were, that Jae was far from a docile, sweet puppy familiar that everyone were sure I’d end up with but also because of the words on the palm of my right hand, “Hi, I like hugs.” Something that had just been a dare that Jae had to go through and say to the first person stepping through the café where both he and Brian worked. Jae for all his cockyness stumbled over his own feet when I returned the words with, “I like hugs too.” After having confirmed our handwriting, my words on him had been on the palm of his left hand.    
  


  
Ever since then he and I had made an effort in getting to know one another, texting and meeting up every now and then. We had agreed to bond and I had enrolled us into the advanced magic course which only those with familiars were allowed to attend. We had become friends, great friends but it had developed into something deeper and over the two months we had decided to become girlfriend and boyfriend. The older generation was against familiars and warlocks being involved romantically because in their eyes familiars were servants and nothing more, if anything being close and have a friendship-like relationship with your familiar was okay. 

  
  


I had hesitated at first, feeling ashamed for my feelings but the minute Jae got a whiff of my true feelings he went in with the tact of a bulldozer  and before I knew it we were a couple. I was still insecure and scared when out in public and we were affectionate, sometimes I could hide it but usually Jae noticed and showed even more affection while vowing to keep me safe if anyone said anything.    
  
  
“You’re Chicken Little!” It got quiet, Sungjin and the guys all looked down on the ground while I felt Jae glowering at Bambam who laughed more nervously than out of mirth. “Now it all makes sense, of course your familiar is Chicken Little.”

“You have three seconds before I fry your bacon.” Jae threatened.

“Oh, come on-”

“3.”

“Bams, run.” I said and let go of Jae in order to step aside.

“2.” Jae’s hands flared up with flames while his blonde hair turned to fire and his eyes became completely golden.    
“Fuck!” Bambam ran away as fast as his long legs could take him, I watched him run and only once he turned the corner did the guys break down laughing.

“Did you see the look on his face!?” Dowoon asked while on his knees while Wonpil used him to support himself as he laughed. 

“I’m impressed he dared to say it in the first place, most don’t.” Brian chirped. 

“Because they know I’ll fry them.” Jae huffed, his features back to his human look. 

“Or you’re not that special, sweetheart.” Sungjin sassed, grinning when Jae turned his head with a humph to the side. 

“We were going to the café to hang out, want to tag along?” Brian offered, walking up to me with his hands in his pockets and I smiled.

“Thank you but I actually have to meet up with Yugyeom at the student lounge.” At that Jae dropped the act of being offended by Sungjin and furrowed his eyebrows at me. 

“The dancer kid?” I nodded, frowning in confusion when his usual air of arrogance and flair was exchanged for a somber one. “Why?”

“He needed help with the latin assignment which is due for monday, I have already finished it so I thought, why not?” I shrugged. “Jae, are you okay?” The other guys left with some awkward shuffles, glancing at one another then me before they went ahead leaving me alone with my familiar boyfriend. “Okay, what am I missing? I am missing something right?”

“Just… I never liked him, to cocky and bratty for his own good. A flirt too, he screams trouble.” Jae huffed and I couldn’t help but giggle a little. “What?” 

“Sounds like you.” I teased, smiling when he scowled and hugged him again, burrowing my nose on his shoulder and breathed in his lovely scent. “It will be fine, I’ll just help him with the basics then make sure he gets started on it before I can leave with a good conscience. We should be done around six or something.” His arms wound around me, chest rumbling before he sighed. 

“I’ll pick you up and we can spend the night at my place? We can order take out and watch a movie.” He suggested, raising an eyebrow when I pulled back fast in order to look up at him with a blinding smile.

“Really!? Can we watch the one with the chicken?” He pinched my ass as he thought I meant Chicken little, making me whine and stomp my feet briefly. “I didn’t mean that one! I mean the one with the magical sea stone and- Moana! Can we watch Moana, please? I’ve seen the trailer and a lot of people said it was good.” He tilted his head for a moment before shrugging.

“Sure, I haven’t seen that one yet either.” With a squee I pecked his cheek. 

“I’m looking forward to it already.” I pecked the corner of his mouth and was about to shyly kiss him on the lips when my phone beeped. “Ugh, it’s my alarm so I get to the library in time.” I put my hands on his cheeks, giving him a peck to his nose. “Bye, bye.” He grinned and gave me a really, really, really good kiss that had me feeling weak in the knees by the time he ended the kiss with a peck to my nose and pinched my cheek fondly. 

“Ciao.” With a wink he left to join the guys who had waited on him, they waved their hands and arms exaggeratedly making Jae complain about what crack friends he had and I laughed but returned their dramatic bye. 

  
  


💓

  
  


“It looks good, I think you’ll do fine now.” I complimented Yugyeom, patting his back before beginning to gather my belongings. It had been nice, Yugyeom had gotten us drinks and snacks as a way of thanking me for helping him out and he never once slagged off as I helped him. I briefly checked the time on my phone, happy when I saw that it just turned to six so it was a perfect time to call this off so I could meet up with Jae outside of the front entrance to the school.

“Yeah but I couldn’t have done it without your help.” Yugyeom replied as he watched me. “You’re really smart but you don’t brag about it, it’s cool, you’re cool.” I snorted softly, looking into my bag making sure I had put in everything.

“Yeah, being a nerd is cool. Want to join us? We got cookies and good quality memes.” I sing-songed towards the end, turning to look at him with a mischievous grin. 

“Well, it was enough that you were already there but I am up for the cookies and the memes.” My smile dropped slightly as I caught the flirty tone, unsure if it was intentional or not. I laughed awkwardly and put on my backpack. 

“Yeah, you’ve never had a friend like me.” I joked, adding the jazz hands as I tried to joke away the weird atmosphere but as I was about to get up he put a hand on my arm. I turned my head to ask him what he was doing when he was too close to my comfort.

“I hoped we’d be more than friends, actually.” I froze for a moment and he closed in and-

“I have a boyfriend!” I eeped out and pushed him away. He looked at me, obviously confused by the furrowed eyebrows and hanging jaw.

“You do? Who?” As always, I got scared when someone asked me who my boyfriend was. Some took it very well, mostly young magicians and those who didn’t come from the pureblood families who was very adamant on old values. But there were those who didn’t hesitate to throw slurs at me and tell me how disgusting I was to take “advantage” of him and so on. 

“Jae, euhm, Jaehyung Park, the phoenix familiar who can be a bit of an ass?” I replied softly, trying to ease it up with a bit of a joke in the end, fearing the worst but when all Yugyeom did was nod I relaxed a little. 

“I had a feeling but I wasn’t sure, I’m not good at keeping up with who’s dating who honestly. Bambam says that I need to get out of the dance studio more.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he grew a bit red in the face from embarrassment. “I know there’s lots of rumors going around me, not everything is true and I’m sorry I came on to you like this when you have a boyfriend. I really appreciate you helped me though and I’m sorr-”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know and you didn’t call me out for being a familiar fudger so, it’s okay.” I shrugged, giving him a gentle squeeze on his arms to show him I wasn’t mad or anything, feeling utter relief that he was kind. 

“Not that he’d be wrong.” Yugyeom literally jumped out of his arm chair, stumbling back a step or two while I got startled and put a hand to my chest. 

“Jae!” I exclaimed, my familiar smirking in amusement as he looked at Yugyeom who actually looked a bit scared, the guy known as the Knight of Stone because he never got scared. “How many times have I told you not to scare me like that.” I whined when he pinched my cheek, pulling on it a little. “Id hwurts!”

“That’s for calling me an ass, sweet cheeks.” He cooed, releasing my cheek and rubbed it softly, his warm hand soothing the light sting. “And you.” He turned to Yugyeom, still grinning which made Yugyeom look even more freaked out. “We’re good.” Yugyeom eyed Jae warily, which was proven to be right because then Jae’s hair turned into fire and his eyes glowed menacingly. “But if you ever try to kiss her in any way again I will burn you to coal and use you to draw on the streets where cars can run you over until the rain washes you away. Got it?” I gaped at him, standing up and tugging on his arm. 

“You can’t go around threaten people like that! Stop it and stop flaring up, you hotheaded dummy!” I whisper shouted at him and turned to Yugyeom who looked paler than usual. “Don’t listen to him, he wasn’t serious.” I smiled nervously and looked back to Jae who made a motion where he pretended to slice his throat making me scowl. “Seriously?” 

“Quite.” He answered, completely unapologetic and tugged me close. “Bye, little warlock!” He saluted Yugyeom then began to walk with me. 

“Bye, see you in class!” I called out to Yugyeom and waved a little, smiling when he returned albeit carefully. 

  
  


💓

  
  


“Baby, come on, talk to me.” I put away my backpack, jacket and shoes properly by the door then walked straight into his flat with a light stomp to my steps. I stopped by the wall of windows, overlooking Seoul and for once the view didn’t make me nauseous but rather helping calm down. I heard him shuffling around, then I saw his reflection as he walked over to me with a hand in his hair as he ruffled it. “Baby, what is it?”

“Did you really have to threaten him like that? He took it really well and backed of when I told him you were my boyfriend.” I asked, completely stumped by it. I had understood it more if Yugyeom hadn’t backed off but he did, so I didn’t see why he needed to do it. 

“... I’m a familiar.” He said as if it explained everything, which it really didn’t and as he met my bewildered face in the glass he sighed and walked up to put his hands on my shoulders, still keeping his gaze to mine through the reflection. “I am more in tune with my animal, primal instincts rather than my mortal ones. A male making a move on my unmated mate makes me territorial, you have no idea how hard it was for me to not stalk over and send him flying to a wall before I would proceed to burn him for even attempting to kiss you.” I listened to him, I really did but my mind kept repeating one word.

“Mate? Am I… Am I your mate?” Jae froze, looking at our reflections in shock then realization and he groaned as he leaned his head back cursing as he realized what he had done. 

  
  


Even though we were together romantically, even though I knew he loved me I had always been scared that one day his mate would walk by and he would leave me. That fear crippled me, showing up at the most unexpected as well as the expected of times because I loved him so much, if he would leave me for his mate it would break me. I couldn’t imagine a life without him anymore. To hear this, the hope growing inside me and I held my breath as if it would ruin this, the possibility that I was his mate. 

  
  


“I wasn’t going to tell you like this but yeah, you’re my mate.” The world got blurry, for a moment I feared I was going to faint from the news but when I felt my cheeks turn wet and felt Jae backhug me as he told me soothing nothings about me not needing to cry, I realized that what was I was doing. I was crying, big drops that ran down my cheeks and the familiar weight on my shoulders were gone as well as the choking grip on my heart. I could finally breathe. “Carrot head, baby, come on, don’t cry, you could do worse, you could have had Wonpil as a mate!” He said, trying to joke but I turned in his arms to throw my arms around him, face hidden in his shoulder. 

“How long!?” I sobbed, clutching at him as his arms weaved around me to hold me just as close. 

“A week after we met.” He replied, patting my thighs and I jumped like he silently commanded me to so he could hoist me up by my thighs and carried me as he walked somewhere. “I knew you were my mate when you did aegyo and didn’t feel disgusted as I would’ve normally.” He said softly, sitting down and lying back so I sat in his lap, draped over him. 

“Why?” I cried, unable to continue my question but he got it anyway. 

“Why I didn’t tell you?” At my nod he put a lingering kiss to my temple. “Because...  Shit… Okay, wait for a moment, come on, let go of me, baby.” I did so, very reluctant and he ruffled my hair as he left the bed. I sniffled, brushing away the tears on my cheeks and felt a bit light headed from all the crying. I watched Jae as he ruffled through his boxers drawer before he tensed. 

“Jae?” I asked, voice small and he turned to me holding a big box. “A box?” He cleared his throat as he sat down beside me and after a moment he spoke. 

“I wanted to wait until we had returned to my flock back in the Ruby mountains, you know, we have a festival there where unmated phoenixes dance then ask their imprinted one if they want to mate for life and give them a jewelry with one’s feather which will give protection.” He opened the box as I just begun to realize where this was going, I stared at the bracelet of beads with a few phoenix feathers attached to it. “I am a fantastic dancer but if my moves hadn’t gotten you then I knew this would.” He tried to joke, obviously trying to not show how nervous he was even if I could tell his hand was shaking as he held out the box for me. I took the bracelet, silent as I studied the beautiful crystal beads in the colors of amethysts and aquamarines which made the golden phoenix feathers stand out beautifully. As I brushed my hands along the feather, they turned warm and as they got wet I knew I was crying again albeit not as violently as before. “You hate it that much, huh?”

“You were going to propose to me...” I said, finally looking up at him and he looked pointedly up in the ceiling. “You… Wait… Do the people they do that for, during the festival, know that they are mates but that they can’t fulfill the mating until after it?” I asked curiously. 

“Yes but I wanted to surprise you completely and it’s tradition to wait with the mating until the festival...” He looked at me then, somber. “But, some traditions can be broken… So… If you want to I would like to mate with you, complete the mating bond so you are mine in every way. If you don’t, that’s also okay and we can wait.” I began to smile, sniffling as I held out the bracelet to him.

“Yes, I want to mate with you, I love you.” He took the bracelet, putting it on my wrist and it began to shine in the colors of blue, purple and the feathers lit up as well. It was mesmerising but not as mesmerising as the sight of Jae smiling wider than I had ever seen him. I cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss that was more of our faces close together, laughter bubbling up and wet from tears but it was perfect. 

“I love you too, my witch.” He said fondly before properly kissing me and maneuvered me so I sat in his lap, my hair cascading down us creating a halo. 

  
  


The bracelet was still glowing, my mind supplied that bird demons’ mating jewelry would glow until the mating bond was complete by laying with one another and would only ever glow when to either protect me as a warning to those wanted to harm me or whenever me and Jae would make love and he would burn his mark into me. Jae and I had been intimate but never gone the full way, I knew it was because once you mated you were mated for life from his side of things unless I was his mate and seeing as I hadn’t known before this evening that we were mates I thought it was him keeping his distance because we weren't mates. Knowing the reason behind it know, the fear and paranoia had ebbed away leaving just a warmth that spread through my body as he had only waited because he wanted me to be part of the traditions his people had which was pleasantly uncharacteristic of him seeing as he liked to not follow all the rules and traditions to begin with. It meant all the more because of it.

  
  


We divested off of our clothes, leaving them in piles on the floor and only ever paused in doing so to kiss and caress the exposed skin. My fair skin creating a beautiful contrast to his slightly tanned one from his inner fire, my unmarked skin looking like an untouched canvas to his gold runes that ran along his body that all phoenixes had but the familiar words on him was ours and ours alone, and soon he would burn a mark into my skin. I arched my back, hands woven into his golden hair as he left a teasing lick on my nipple before sucking it into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and his fingers preparing me for the mating. I couldn’t breathe, why breathe when you could moan and feel light headed from the pleasure that sparked whenever he rolled my clit under his thumb or he switch mouth and hand to give both of my breasts equal attention? 

  
  


“J-Jae...” I moaned, shrinking into myself briefly as my body contracted from the throes of building orgasm. “Jae...” 

“That’s it, come for me, darling.” He encouraged, his long fingers curling just perfectly as he thrusted them into me and within a matter of ten strokes I clenched down on him, letting out a soundless moan as my body trembled from the orgasm. It felt filthy, the traces of my orgasm running down his hand, my thighs to his. I felt him chuckle, pressed against the valley of my breasts because I held him there in order to ground myself. “You know, I wouldn’t mind suffocate to this but I’d like to mate you before I do if you’d be so kind.” I heard him say against them, his lean hand teasing my sensitive nether lips making me shake from the oversensitivity. “So sensitive.” He purred as I let my grip loosen on his head enough for him to part a little from my breasts. 

“J-Jae, p-please...” I begged, mewling as he began to slowly scissor his fingers inside of me once more.

“Please, what? Your wish is my command, little witch.” He said in a sinfully low tone, voice even more sultry than usual and I clenched around his fingers in response to it making him smirk, eyes looking like liquid gold and his hair beginning to glow every so slightly as he began to let out his second true form. “A familiar always wants to please their master after all.” The tips of his glowing, golden hair turning into hues of orange and red, his runes beginning to glow as well and I whimpered before taking a breath.

“M-Mate with me, n-n-now!” I commanded, albeit shakily and flushed in embarrassment as I heard how it sounded. Jae blinked once before he began to laugh, I smacked his shoulder and pushed away from him. “You told me to!” I defended myself, finding it humiliating but Jae didn’t let me get too far and surprised me with switching our positions so I laid with my back on the bed and he hovered above me with a fond grin.

“I did, didn’t I?” Chuckling when I puffed out my cheeks and nodded resolutely. “So cute.” He murmured before he leaned down to kiss me softly, swallowing my whine as his fingers left my dripping canal. “Are you sure you want to? You can still back out and punish me with blue balls for laughing at you?” He offered, despite the humor he looked serious and I knew he meant it. I carded my fingers through his hair, warm to the touch and licked at my skin as if it was fire but I didn’t get burned. 

“I want to be your mate in every sense of the word, I have been ready for a long time even when I was scared that some other would come and steal you from me.” I confessed softly, hushing him when he opened his mouth, looking horrified by what I had said. “I understand why you did it all now, no need to apologize but I can’t wait anymore to be mated with you, to bear your mark for the rest of my life.” I brought him down for a kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” He kissed me again, settling between my legs and I squealed as he sent his boxers up in smoke - literally. “What, I thought you liked to play with fire?” He winked.

“Jae, you idiot!” I scolded and he was about to make a smart quip when the fire alarm sounded, startling him bad enough so that he jumped up too quickly and fell down the bad. Then I watched on as he scrambled to get up on a chair, reaching for the smoke detector and with a frustrated growl he burned it into crips, the silence left behind almost deafening until I broke it as I laughed. Clutching my sides as I rolled to and from, laughing hard enough so that I couldn’t breathe. “Y-You!” 

“Yeah, me, I know.” He rolled his eyes but got on the bed once more, sitting with his arm resting over his knee as he watched me laugh until I had ran out of my mirth. As I came down from it, catching my breath and wiped away the tears of mirth I found him looking at me, silent yet a fond look in his eyes. “My mate.” He murmured, reaching out to cup my cheek as my breathing gradually slowed down but I couldn’t drop my smile even as I tried. 

“Not quite.” I dared to say, rubbing my thighs together when he narrowed his eyes. “Want to change that?” I asked cheekily, using the rush of airheadedness that came from a real, good, laughing attack. His eyes widened for a moment, barking out a laugh which made my cheeks flush but I giggled all the same when he pounced on me. 

“Cheeky.” Nipping at my jaw as his hand went to my core, working me up once more and I clutched him to me, nuzzling into his throat and left kisses up to his ear before I carefully pulled on his earlobe. “Last chance.” He said as he felt how wet I already was, how excited I grew under his ministrations and I bucked up to him. 

“Take me.” I begged but froze a little as he replaced his fingers with his head to my entrance, feeling nervous. 

“It’s okay, darling, try and relax.” He said softly, kissing me as his hand cradled my cheek, the sweet gesture doing just so and he began to enter me. He took his time, all the while kissing me and caressing me. “Okay, this might hurt but after that it will hurt less and less, trust me.” I sniffled, looking up at him teary eyed and he cooed. “Oh, want to stop?”

“N-no b-but… Can you k-k-kiss me?” I asked, sniffling once more. 

“You don’t even need to ask.” He assured, his plush lips against mine and I succumbed to it, toes curling from it alone and then he swallowed my pained whine as he thrust into me fully. Keeping to his word, our lips stayed together and his hands tracing my trembling body. I don’t know how long we stayed like that, basking in each others touches and lips brushing against one another endlessly until I carefully clenched around him. “F-Fuck, baby.”

“S-Sorry.” He shook his head, chuckling as I flushed. 

“A warning had been nice.” He joked, making me smile back timidly. “Remember, tell me at any time if you want to stop or when something feels really good?” I nodded, letting out a shaky breath as he slowly begun to move. 

  
  


At first, it honestly hurt a bit and then it just felt weird. But the more he moved, the more I relaxed and let myself just feel, it begun to feel really good. More than good, I gasped as he warmed up within me and I saw the runes on his skin begin to glow more and more as his hair did, making it look like fire. He looked breathtaking and the magical fire within him warmed by body up and it didn’t hurt half as much as it could’ve been thanks to it. The bracelet shone even brighter the closer I begun to reach my peak, bathing the room in it just as Jae’s golden glow begun too and I whimpered as he added his thumb to my clit as he felt how I began to clench more and more around him. 

 

“C-Close...” I whimpered out loud, trying for a kiss but it was a mere brush of our lips before I arched my back as he managed to hit something in me that he had only ever managed to brush teasingly against with his fingers. “Oh god!” I cried out, words too difficult to get out as my throat closed up as I tried to breathe but only moans and mewls were let out. 

“Roseanne.” He groaned, the sound vibrating from his chest to mine as we were skin to skin and I clung to him for dear life as he sped up. I closed my eyes for a moment, tears running down my cheeks from the wonderful sensation and I heard the flutter of something before I felt it underneath my fingertips. Opening my eyes slightly, they opened wide as I saw the red phoenix wings, embers sparkling as they fell from the wings and his hair was literally of fire right now, eyes a swirling gold and the runes a lit. “Roseanne.” His neck was strained, pearls of sweat running down it and I lapped it up making him groan. “Mate, mate...” He murmured, nudging my head to the side so he had access to my neck. My hands, fingers carefully traced along his powerful, stunning wings making him shiver from how sensitive they were but it didn’t stop him from licking at my neck before he blew hot air on it. 

“Yes! Yes!” I begged, on the brink of orgasm and I managed to see his lips turn just as golden as his runes before he closed them around my neck. “JAE!” I screamed, the blinding, searing pleasure from him marking me making me fall over the edge and I came stronger than I ever thought I could. 

  
  


My body was arched up, trembling violently but I couldn’t trash my head as he kept sucking, burning my neck with his lips and he pistoned into me as he chased his own orgasm which in turned prolonged mine and set of anew. All I could see was swirling fire behind my closed eyes, watching it interact with blue and purple cloud of magic that resembled my magic quite a lot before it exploded like a firework, sparks of blue, red, gold, purple raining down until it faded to nothing. 

  
  


“aby… Baby?” I whined, snuggling further into the warmth and hiding my face. My mushy mind supplied I had literally fainted, my eyelids feeling heavy but I began to wake up as Jae kept talking. “Darling, come on.” I mumbled something incoherently in response making him laugh. “That good, huh?” I heard him ask, voice smug and if I wasn’t as boneless as I currently felt I would’ve smacked him. 

“Shush.” I managed to say eventually, managing to cracking my eyes open to pear up on him and I felt my mouth forming a pout. “Sleepy.”

“I know, I just wanted to check so I hadn’t accidentally killed you or anything.” He offered, smiling fondly when I literally purred as he carded his fingers through my hair before lightly massaging my head. “How are you feeling, sleepy head?” I furrowed my eyebrows, slightly distracted by the good massage and still feeling like mush after everything. I moved a bit but slumped on him with a whine as I felt my core protest from the movement, clearly sore and on the verge of painful.

“Sore.” I supplied, snuggling into him when he held me to him with one of his arms. 

“And your neck?” That woke me up. Eyes springing open I forced my lethargic arm to work as I traced the burn mark on my neck. I moaned at the feeling, the tingles going straight to my core so I stopped touching it regretfully. 

“Doesn’t hurt but is it supposed to feel… Euhm...” I couldn’t finish my sentence but Jae caught on with a downright dirty grin. 

“Yeah but only when you or I touch it.” He reached for something then held up a mirror. “See for yourself.” I took the mirror, looking at the burn mark in awe. It looked like a rose resting on feathers, it was beautiful and silvery white against my skin. 

“It’s beautiful.” I said in awe, smiling when he puffed out his chest proudly and I let the mirror drop from my hand in favor of cupping his cheek. “You’re mine now.”

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” He quipped.

“Nope.” I said, popping the p and moved to kiss him when my lower body protested. “No.” I whined as I slumped in his arms. 

“I got you baby.” He maneuvered us to lay on our sides, he shuffled down slightly so I could access his lips and curled into him as he returned my kiss. “Love you, so damn much.”

“Love you more.” I murmured against his lips, smiling when he groaned.

“No, I am not doing that.” 

“Please, come on.” I begged, looking up at him pleadingly and he gave me a look of grave judgement before he sighed.

“Love you the most.” He muttered, a rare flush on his cheeks which grew worse at my squee of delight. “Okay, okay, that’s enough, sleep.” He hugged me to him, arms around my head pressing me to his sweaty chest and I could barely breathe. Mixed with laughter and gasps for air I protested against it but he didn't let up. “Nope, not gonna happen.” He teased, laughing when I thumped my fists against him gently but hard enough to make a point. 

“JAE!” He let up his hold then, chuckling when I dramatically gasped for air. 

“I AM ALIVE!” I wailed, joining his laughter and he gave me kisses of apology, doing so until I fell asleep in my mate’s arms. 

  
  


💓


End file.
